


A Lugbúrz Promotion

by iterations



Series: Bedding the Enemy [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Biting, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Master/Slave, None of that Y/N crap, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/pseuds/iterations
Summary: Sauron picks a new sexual slave
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Original Female Character(s), Sauron | Mairon/Reader
Series: Bedding the Enemy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082192
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	A Lugbúrz Promotion

Surely there could not exist a worse place than the laundry house. The stacks of tainted leathers, soiled wool surcoats and dirty linens piled almost up to the ceiling. As soon as the girls were done with one batch, the next one arrived, pulled on rickety carts by a couple of swearing goblins. 

Everything smelled of orc down here, and what didn't have the foul, putrid stench of the dark lord's children, smelled of sulphur and burnt woodcoal. It was darkness eternal, and all around the stronghold, evidence of his corruption permeated the land, from the acrid barren soil to the purple overcast sky.

You knew nothing else of course. It had been several man-ages since your ancestors pledged their lives to the dark lord. The riches he had bestowed upon them had long since dwindled into nothing. Now, you and your family had to work hard for your daily meals. Your hands were red and gnarled from scrubbing countless garments, day in and day out. 

Never once in your short, miserable life had you actually seen the dark lord. So when you and the rest of the girls were dragged out of the laundry house, you didn't recognize the steel clad monolith that rode by on his deathlike horse. The only thing you were certain of, was that you didn't want to catch his attention. 

Of course, you had no such luck. You had a propensity to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The dark knight reined in his steed sharply. He allowed the horse to trot a few steps towards you, resulting in you almost soiling yourself out of fear, but then he turned the animal around and leaned over to whisper something to his lieutenant. The ghastly abomination grinned predatory underneath his open helmet, showing off a row of sharp, crystalline teeth.

The dark lord rode away without giving you a second look. His oppressive presence barely dissipated before you were caught by your arms and dragged in front of the lieutenant. He laughed gutturally into your tear-streaked face. 

"Marr undur sma kurv!"[[1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427772#note1)]

You howled miserably when the orcs bound your hands and feet. Once secured, they heaved you onto a cart full of half-spoiled turnips.

The road toward the fortification was long and uncomfortable. It couldn't have lasted more than a few hours but you still felt bruised and battered all over when the cart finally came to a stop. The driver snarled something in black speech to the gatekeepers, prompting them to open the heavy iron doors to the dark tower, _his domain._

Once inside, you immediately understood why it was called the dark tower among the commoners. The walls and floors were made of the blackest obsidian, probably excavated from Mount Doom itself. The fortress was windowless, except for the small openings garrisoned with archers. A few paltry torches gasped in the darkness, failing to illuminate the entrance hall. It was impossible to see how high the ceiling was because it stretched up into obscurity.

The hallways were teeming with orcs of all breeds and sizes. Large, fearsome Uruk-hai and Gundabad orcs, smaller native Mordor orcs, new species bred with goblins or men, but every single one of them vile and despicable. The nicer ones leered at you as your wagon rolled by, the not so nice ones bellowed out loud and humped the air. 

The cart driver dumped you in the kitchen together with the crops. He yelled gutturally at one of the kitchen wenches, a dark skinned lady with arms rivaling the orc's in girth. She started talking loudly in a foreign language, its composition was strange to you, all words coming out in a jumble. Your feet were cut loose with a kitchen knife and the woman herded you into the bowels of the kitchen. 

There you were stripped naked and thrown into a wooden tub filled with cold water. The woman knelt beside it and started to rub your skin and tangled hair with a bar of soap. You sat terrified, allowing her to clean every part of your body, even your privates. Too afraid to be embarrassed of your nudity, all you could do was let her do as she pleased. She clicked her tongue at you when she was done, ushering you up to stand in the water which was now gray with shed dirt. You were then patted down with a linen rag that barely managed to do its job drying your soaked skin.

Next, you were draped in a robe made out of a thin, glossy material. The blood red color made you feel self-conscious. No one ever wore clothes with bright colors, especially not carmine. There was too much bloodshed all around you to want to be reminded of it. You only owned two dresses, a black and a brown one. They needed to be dark because of the soot and grime that tainted the air of Mordor. 

The woman grabbed your arm ungently and dragged you up a spiraling staircase. She took you down a hallway that ended in front of an intricately carved pair of doors. She sucked in a deep breath and rang a bell that was fastened to a cord. When the doors spread, she pushed you towards the abysmal opening. 

The other room was dimly lit, at first you couldn't see anything, only hear the clank of metallic footsteps. Your heart was fluttering high up in your sternum. Was it him, the dark lord? You wrapped your arms around your upper body and shivered. The cold seemed to penetrate your flesh into the bones. 

In the doorway, a dark figure emerged. It was tall, but not as tall as _him_. You recognized the creature from the laundry house, the one that had ordered the orcs to grab you. His face was completely impassive. If he recognized you, he didn't let it show.

The kitchen wench scurried down the stairs as soon as the dark lord's lieutenant stepped out of his office. You half-expected him to seize your arm and drag you inside, but instead of touching you, he pointed his long-nailed finger in the other direction. 

There was nothing but a long, empty corridor where he directed you. You started to walk down the hallway with the creature walking close behind you. Even though you were in no hurry to get to your destination, you still kept a decent pace. You didn't want him to catch up with you.

At the end of the dim passage there was another flight of stairs. You were prompted to keep going. Too afraid to turn your head and look back at what was stalking you. Up, up and up you went. The stairs seemed never ending, until the creature behind you growled and captured the train of your dress. You almost screamed, even though it didn't touch you directly. 

The stairwell opened up to a giant hall, lit with hundreds of burning oil-filled skulls. At the end, a pair of gigantic doors loomed, seemingly sucking the light from the many torches. 

If you were afraid down on the lower levels, it was nothing compared to this. A thousand needles prickled the skin on your back, making your hair stand on end. You didn't want to continue forward, but somehow, the monster behind you made you do just that. Before long you were standing in front of the gates. As if on cue, the doors started to creak open ominously. The blackness inside threatened to swallow you whole. You wanted nothing more than to flee for your life, but instead of running, you became petrified. 

"Enter."

The melodic voice was like nothing you ever heard before. Soft, evil, commanding, seductive, cruel and beautiful, all at once. It was impossible not to do as it bid. 

The lieutenant was still shadowing you as you took a few trembling steps over the threshold. The room inside was some sort of audience chamber. The walls were lined with the mummified remains of the non-believers. Their grimacing faces were lit up by blue, magical flames.

Positioned at the far end of the room, in the center, a heavy iron throne dominated the space. On the seat, the dark lord sat in full plate armor. His black iron helmet was directed at the opening. At you.

The lieutenant shoved you forward, nearly tripping you when he unceremoniously pushed you deeper inside, until you were standing before the lord of the world.

"Poshat nuglat goth!"[[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427772#note2)] the creature behind you snarled and kicked the back of your knee. You fell down on the floor, kneeling with your hands on the stone pavers.

" Zhurm," The dark lord rumbled. He stood up from his seat, taking a decisive, heavy step toward you. The plate mail on his legs clattered. The room became silent. You didn't dare to breathe. His head turned mechanically towards your escort. 

"Leave us."

The lieutenant bowed deeply. He withdrew without a hint of hesitation. 

The doors slammed shut behind him. After their echo subsided there was only silence. The shadows thrown by the candlelight grew long as the moments seemed to stretch. You wished time would stop. Even though the situation was terrifying, you knew it would only get worse. Every fiber in your body flinched when the dark lord's helmet-covered head turned slowly to regard you. 

Without saying a word, he turned around and slowly started to walk to the back of the room. In front of an ornate door, he made a gesture with his hand. The door opened and the dark lord stepped inside. You knew you'd have to follow or something terrible would happen.

The interior of the adjoining chamber was quite different from the dismal stone hall you previously entered. On one side there was a window overlooking the fire spewing mountain. The far wall was filled with cases of old books and pergament rolls and in front of the shelves stood a massive hardwood desk. In a marble fireplace danced indigo flames, similar to those illuminating the audience chamber. The neatly ordered furnishings wasn't what caught your eye though. In the middle of the room, completely malplaced, was a large copper tub. Vapor rose from the clear water. You almost forgot who was together with you in the room. To find this kind of homey and tidy decor inside the otherwise grim fortress was surprising. 

"Close the door behind you."

His sudden command startled you. It took you a few moments too long to remember where the door was and how to turn around and push it shut. Your hands lingered on the burnt oak. When you lifted your face, you saw something that made you cry out. Carved in the door was a huge face, but it wasn't just any face. It looked _real_ in an indescribable way that made you feel even more uncomfortable than in the previous room.

Behind you the dark lord laughed at your reaction. The sound echoed inside his metal helmet.

"Imprint his face into your mind child," the dark lord advised. "Lest you forget whose house you are visiting."

You swallowed thickly and backed away from the door, unable to keep looking at the agonized veneer.

Behind you, the dim clamor of armor told you he was moving. After a while you couldn't help yourself. Carefully you peered over your shoulder to satisfy your curiosity.

The giant conqueror was in the midst of removing his armor. His gauntlets and grieves were already lined up on the stone floor. You watched him with trepidation as he pulled the leather straps that held together his breastplate. His back was turned so you could watch him inconspicuously. When the platemail was removed he continued to slowly undo the padded arming doublet he wore underneath. Soon he was completely nude except for a single plain gold ring and the iron plate helmet he wore like a king would wear a crown. 

Without the armor he looked more like a normal man. Taller, but not as otherworldly and intimidating as you imagined he would be. The only men you'd ever seen naked were other villagers that had been punished for not working hard enough. Their lacerated, bleeding skin and muscles were hardly arousing, but as you gazed over your shoulder at the undressing male behind you, his defined backside and thighs made you feel uncomfortable. You felt yourself blush and the thin robe you were wearing didn't feel like enough protection against the air you were sharing with the fearsome commander. 

His movements slowed down further into deliberate gestures. You held your breath as his smooth hands touched the helmet, painstakingly lifting the cast iron piece masking his face. A cascade of gold fell from its rim, caressing and enveloping his back. At that point you were staring too hard to even try concealing your fascination. All your life you had believed the rumors about what the dark lord looked like. Blackened, shriveled skin, dry as parchment. Flesh rotting from his villainous corruption. Red eyes like two searching beacons in his ruined, noseless face. But the only truth to the tales about him were his fiery eyes. The crimson orbs were now staring at your gaping mouth. 

His facial features were indescribable. The closest thing you could think of was the stories you'd heard about the first children. Perfect symmetry in every chiseled line as if his beauty was the prototype everyone else was trying to mimic. You were left breathless, speechless, thoughtless. His movements hypnotized you. Dizzily you drew a deep breath once he walked past you and his piercing eyes focused on the steaming tub in the center of the room.

Only when the dark lord climbed inside did your eyes manage to tear themselves from his face. Before he lowered his body into the water you caught a glimpse of his limp manhood. It floated like a thick, pale eel on the surface before being pulled down into the depths of the massive basin.

"Come stand behind me," the dark lord commanded. 

You moved mechanically to where he wanted you. Your heart was pumping furiously and you were thankful over your body's natural compliance to his instructions because your tumultuous brain wasn't functioning well enough to process what he meant. 

"Hold my hair."

The dark lord placed his shimmering mane into your trembling hands while sinking into the water until it reached his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. 

You didn't dare to look at him through the water. It was slightly distorting but concealed nothing. Instead you focused on your breathing, trying to inhale and exhale as steadily and effortlessly as possible. You were doing a terrible job at it. Even with his eyes closed and face blank, you could discern the ghost of a condescending smirk around his lips. 

"You may let go now," he informed you. His mouth curved almost unnoticeably.

"Move to the other side of the tub."

You complied meekly, letting his hair fall down over the tub's frame. Your bare feet skimming the stone tiles around the bath until you were standing in front of him.

He opened his eyes lazily, capturing your gaze in another terrifying standoff. After assessing you for a while his eyes drifted lower, over your breasts and stomach. Thankfully the tub obscured your lower body because the thin draping you wore wasn't nearly enough to keep you modest. You squirmed uncomfortably.

"Remove your robe."

His stern voice made you flinch. Your hands grabbed the flimsy fabric but they were unable to complete his command. 

A low growl emanated from the bath. The dark lord's displeased face made you sweat even though it was cold in the room. Your hands trembled.

"Wha–at?" You shut your mouth instantly, but it was too late. He stood up, causing a tidal wave of hot water to splash you. The heat made you yelp. You backed off slowly, gasping. 

He only needed to take two steps to trap you. Your arms were yanked up brutally over your head until you were hanging in the air, wiggling like a freshly caught fish.

"I said. Remove your robe!" 

He pulled you up high enough to make you feel his cold breath on your face. His white, perfect teeth dissolved into a momentary mirage of something terrible and sharp, but the vision was gone as quickly as it appeared. 

You were put down on the floor again and he let go of your hands. Even though they still shook you managed to find the sash holding your robe together and pull it open. Your only protection from his burning gaze dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap. You were now as naked as he was. You tried to cover both your breasts and bush with your arms without being too obvious about it but even as you fidgeted beneath his hungry stare you knew it was fruitless.

The dark lord took a step back to better look at you. His water-glistening body heaved with his quickening breaths. Without waiting for his instructions you let your arms fall down limply at your sides. There was no use fighting back. You knew your chances of escape were nil. Perhaps if you showed compliance you'd be spared afterwards or at least earn a quick and painless death. Your head sagged defeated against your collarbone.

"Raise your arms above your head."

You did as he said without questioning. Your tearfilled eyes staring blankly forward at nothing. When your arms were in the air you were completely exposed. Your breasts posed perkily. 

"Good. Now, down on your knees," the dark lord breathed. 

You followed his order blindly, trying to avoid looking at his thickly hanging cock that looked even bigger than before. His large hand cupped the back of your head and before you could protest, pulled you closer to his crotch. 

"Take it in your mouth," he growled demandingly. "If you bite I'll have every single teeth of yours pulled."

You sobbed at the thought of having a stinking orc merrily wrenching your teeth from your gums. It made the tears already building in your eyes overflow. You closed them and opened your lips reluctantly. You didn't have to touch him with your hands. He shoved the tip inside your gaping mouth. The warm, pliant organ stiffened and swelled inside your cavity until it was pushed against the roof of your mouth. It stretched you painfully as you did your best not to accidentally touch him with your teeth. 

He used both hands to hold your cheeks as he rubbed his cock on your tongue and into the back of your throat until you almost choked on it. After a few calculated thrusts he pulled out with a quiet grunt. His cock was pointing forward stiffly, at least twice the size it had been earlier. It glistened with your saliva. 

He pulled you up roughly and spun you around so your back was to his front. In a way you were thankful to have him removed out of your line of sight but having him pressed so intimately to your skin was making you more nervous than having his penis in your mouth. He held you pressed to him for a long time. You were beginning to feel nervous that he was expecting you to do something. Like you were failing a test at any moment and would be tossed out the window to your death.

"Please…" you eventually whispered. "I don't know how to please you. Have mercy." You licked your dry lips nervously, clutching the arm he had wrapped around your waist. Perhaps if he saw you as a person he wouldn't kill you. You gathered courage and tried to tell him as clear as you could, "My name is–"

The dark lord laughed out loud before you could tell him your name and pulled you closer. He lowered himself over you, inhaling your hair.

"I'm not interested in your name. You mean nothing to me," he whispered into the back of your head. "You're just a body for me to use until you break and you served your purpose."

"But… I'm just a second born." You were panicking. He was holding you so tight it was hard to breathe. You managed to wheeze, "Surely there must be someone more fair–"

His fingers took your chin and bent your head back until you were looking straight at him. He pressed his index firmly, but not hurtfully, to your lips.

"Lament not those who were too weak to survive." 

His voice took on a softer tone, but you knew better than to let your guard down. 

"Your race is sturdy enough to have survived for generations. You have proven your ability to adapt and cooperate. Is that not true beauty? Is not the weed striving in darkness through the gravel more fair than the lily that wilts on the first frost?"

You felt your cheeks burn. He was comparing you to an unwanted plant. When would you be the one that got weeded out? You weren't sure you wanted to know. His words certainly weren't helping you cope through your state of undress and the heat his touch was spreading through your body.

The dark lord smiled wickedly at you. Looking at his perfect lips made you want to kiss him. It was embarrassing, but you wanted to press your lips to his so bad. You were sure it would take away some of the awkwardness you felt. Your heart took a leap when he leaned in over you. His breath tickled your nose. You almost closed your eyes – almost – but as if he could read your mind, he pushed you away and chuckled darkly.

"I don't think you deserve _that_ just yet." His lips quirked amusedly. 

"I have no intention of pleasuring you." He grabbed your neck without warning and pulled you dangerously close once more. His cold breath was against your ear. "This will most likely hurt. You can acquiesce, or you can suffer me. Those are your two options." 

He ran his long fingernails up and down your arm. "It will only hurt the first time… I can scent you. A part of you wants this, wants to be ravaged and defiled."

He moved his hand and ran his fingertips slowly down your spine. "Such a strong scent… Shall we examine how wet you already are for me?" he breathed into your ear. 

His fingers wandered to your tailbone, there they hesitated for a moment before sliding down your crack as you breathed in. His fingers delved all the way to your pussy, where it was painfully obvious he had been right. Your mouth could tell any lies you wanted, but the silky wetness between your legs betrayed you instantly. To make things worse, he used his fingers to smear your slick around and finally wiped himself off on the inside of your thigh. When he made a controlled exhale, you noticed a slight tremble to his breath that wasn't there before.

"Tell me you want this." His commanding voice broadcasted behind you. "Tell me what a filthy little harlot you are."

The dark lord wrapped his strong fingers around your neck roughly. His sharp fingernails pierced your skin. You whimpered weakly.

"Tell me!" He growled into your hair.

"But…" Your voice barely held. "But I'm frightened. I don't want to get hurt."

A snarl jolted you and sharp teeth buried into your shoulder blade, sucking the blood that seeped from the bite-mark. You were too shocked to feel any pain, only a tingling sensation spreading over the outermost layer of your skin. The heat of his erection throbbed against the curve of your backside. 

"Wrong. Answer." The dark lord hissed through gritted teeth. "Say it, or you'll get speared with a weapon made of steel instead of a weapon made of flesh."

You gulped thickly. The coldness of his voice made you burn in all the wrong places. There was no doubt in your mind he would stand by that promise, but instead of terrifying you, it made your insides melt. Every surface on your skin he touched felt electrified. His arousal and obvious physical need for you was exhilarating. A part of you wanted to keep defying him to see how far he would allow himself to be pushed, but you knew it was not wise.

Your cheeks were ruddy with embarrassment. 

"Yes," you rasped weakly. "I want you."

His grip tightened around your neck, you weren't sure if his heavy breathing that hit you in the back of your head was because he was pleased with you or angry.

"What do you want?" The dark lord purred beside your ear. "Be clear with your desires, or I'll do as I please with you, and I don't think it will be as pleasant as what you're imagining now."

His lips returned to your wound. If it didn't bleed so much, you would almost believe he was kissing you.

"Take me," you groaned weakly. "Use me for your pleasure. Seed me!"

The dark lord smiled into your shoulder while he sucked your wound. While you ground your backside against his erection, he shuffled you across the room until your stomach hit his wooden desk. It was empty, not even a single paper or quill was sitting on it. 

"Like this?" He whispered lecherously into your ear. "On the desk. Like a bitch in heat?" 

His hand skimmed your front, over your breast where he took a nipple between his fingertips and pinched painfully. You yipped, not unlike a dog that was being abused. "Yes!" You whimpered.

It seemed like he was finally growing tired of playing with you. With a hard shove against the tabletop, he used his hand to guide the head of his cock to your wet entrance. You felt him slide in easily, even when he was stretching you to your limits and carelessly snapping the barrier keeping him from entering you completely.

After a few exploratory pushes, he hefted you slightly to find a better angle. You squeaked when he started to plow into you with slow, steady thrusts. The tip of his cock was hitting your cervix uncomfortably every time he hilted. Uselessly, you tried to climb over the desk, away from his harsh onslaught. The only thing you managed though, was trapping yourself on the edge of the tabletop, making it bump painfully into your clit every time the dark lord pinned you down with his bulk. 

It was hurting you so much you started to cry again, but you were unable to move away. He was holding your hips with an iron grip, grinding your sensitive nub from the inside into the hard wood. You could hear him pant in time with his thrusts above you. His long, golden falls was covering you like a curtain. Even in the midst of all the pain you could feel a tingling sensation that was growing. You were chasing the pleasure building inside you, suddenly thankful every time your pleading clit was smashed against the inanimate tabletop. Small, needy moans escaped you as he bucked into your pussy, filling you, stretching you, and grinding you against the desk.

You felt him sink his teeth into your other shoulder and a fresh gush of slick poured out between your legs, bathing him in your unabashed arousal. He braced his hands on the tabletop, fucking into you faster than before. You were so close to release you were whimpering and mumbling inconsistently. 

"Jargzaishi far onreinnlat lagat baur!"[[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427772#note3)] he whispered hoarsely and slammed deeply into your slick canal.

You cried out agonized when he smacked you harshly into the desk. When he froze above you, it turned into a disappointed whine. He was jetting burning pulses of semen into your throbbing pussy. As he groaned above you, you could see his hands and arms shift just like his teeth had. The soft, perfect skin turned black, sinewy, only to stabilize into its previous pale cream-color. 

Exhausted and satisfied, the dark lord pulled out. You felt his spent ejeculate leak down your thighs. The empty feeling in your blood-swollen cunt made the ache of your unfulfilled need feel worse. Your hand almost slipped between your legs, but you stopped yourself in time before he could see what you were about to do.

"Clean yourself up."

The dark lord motioned toward the bathtub. Relieved that he didn't kill you right away, you stumbled to the bath on wobbly legs. The water was perfectly tempered now. You barely managed to climb over the edge and settle in the warmth before your remaining strength was completely drained. The warm feeling of being enveloped by water was incredibly soothing. You never experienced anything like it before, except perhaps in your mother's womb. For a moment you dared to close your eyes and feel completely safe.

"Don't fall asleep and drown, whore."

His silky voice woke you up from your musings harshly. When you opened your eyes he was leaning over you. A smirk contorted his perfect features.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Take the fat little whore  [ [return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427772#return1) ]  
> 2 Kneel before your master  [ [return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427772#return2) ]  
> 3 I'm burying my seed in your dirty wet hole  [ [return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427772#return3) ]
> 
> More in the series  
> Part 1: [Pyramid Head/Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066096)  
> Part 3: [Myrddraal/Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984311)  
> Part 4: [Gothmog (Balrog)/Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630745/chapters)


End file.
